When resizing an image, it is important to preserve the sharpness of the original image. When upsampling an image, especially when the upsampling factor is large (e.g., the output upsampled image is much larger than the input image), a large amount of previously non-existing data need to be created.
Traditional upsampling algorithms with no edge preservation result in larger but low quality images that are often blurred or have halo or other defects. When edge preservation is applied, the quality of the output upsampled image can be improved. However, the amount of computation that is needed to create the previously non-existing data can be daunting, especially when the upsampling factor is large.
What is need in the art are methods and systems that will allow fast and high quality upsampling.